Iridescent
by Kcx
Summary: When a Pokemon not found around often suddenly appears on the beach near Treasure Town, it is quick to see that he isn't a normal Pokemon; he can't remember anything but his name and that he was a human. PMD FanFic More Info Inside
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Iridescent

**Game/Movie/Anime:** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky

**Characters:** They is mine.

**Rating: **T, just in case.

**Info:** I know, I know. I started it out like the games. But oh well. At least I was more descriptive. . So yeah, a PMD Fanfic for me. If you don't like the characters, then you may leave. I also have this story on DeviantART under the same name with info on the characters as well. PM me if you want the link.

**Summary****:** When a strange Pokemon lands on the beach near Treasure Town, nothing could get any stranger. But when confronted by a wandering Pokemon, he claims that he can remember only two things: his name, and the memory of supposing to be a human! Now he enters a world that slowly he begins to have De Ja Vu over, while going on journies he and his new friends find fun and new secrets.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon, I'd be rich

**XXX**

"Whoa! Are you _okay_?"

Thunder and lightly crashed heavily, a storm brewing overhead. It crashed and shuddered, seeming like the ground was almost about to break any minute due to the volts of electricity raining down. Light flashed, and barely anyone would be able to see. Another light flashed, and another voice cried out in distraught.

"N-no, I can't hold on!"

The ground shook. Lightning blazed the sky. Rain poured heavily onto the god-forsaken earth. One's ears would split because of all of the noise that shook the trees and scattered any life that dared triumph over the storm.

"Just a little longer!"

The cry was in agony, as if someone was about to cry along with the angels that washed away the dirt and rocks as if they were nothing. The sounds of something splitting and falling sounded, before a crash engulfed the sounds around everyone. A large burst of light came, blinding anyone unlucky enough to keep their orbs open to see what was going on.

"I'm slipping! Gro- _WAH_!"

A final burst of light flashed, the rain pouring heavier and the thunder booming loudly, as if someone was hitting on a large drum that echoed for miles around. The earth shook, letting loose anything that was unstable on the soft ground. It seemed as if it wasn't going to end, but with a final burst of light, everything went silent.

On the beach, the waves crashing silently as if nothing had happened just a moment ago. There was peace for this time being. It was unlucky for anyone whom got caught up in it, however peace rang out, giving sings that it was safe to come out for anyone sheltering from the storm that had raged a few moments ago. Except for a few rocks and sea plants out of place because of the havoc, everything seemed normal on this beautiful beach. Well, _almost _everything.

"Ouch," groaned a voice unable to speak louder than a quiet moan. Sand slipped heavily as the creature tried to stand up, get away from the moving tide, however failing and slipped terrible back onto the sand with a thud. "C-cant st-stay awake," the voice groaned again, sounding weaker than it did before. "I-I'm slipping."

There was a moment before everything went quiet again, except for the few sea birds that squalled over head, searching for their next meal. Of all the ways to wake up after a storm, washing up on a beach was not one of them.


	2. Chapter One

It was evening in the town of Treasure Town. Some lights – or torches – were lite up in the place of the sun, the air growing cool with the wind. Mostly people were packing up for the night, ready for another busy day tomorrow. However, there were some places in which they were still quite busy, and the guild was one of them.

If you were the kind to traveler to like seeing new places and having adventures in a team, the Wigglytuff Guild was the best place to go to. Although from rumors, it was heard that there training was rigorous, and most people scattered before they were nearly half way through. However, those whom made it all the way said that it was some of the best times that they ever experienced. [Of course, that was usually debatable.] While some people were often well older when they joined the guild, there were a few youngsters; however that was really rare in a sort. Minus one evening, a young Pokémon rarely ever joined the guild due to the rumors; however it seemed that this night was going to be slightly different.

"Are you coming, brother?" cried the large-sized Beldum. Although they needed no use for the stairs leading up to the top of the surrounded hill – Beldum merely floated, even _if_ they didn't have the Ability Levitate – they still seemed slightly tired from the venture up. Or at least the smaller one did.

"Shock, wait up!" the smaller Beldum cried, still panting as he came to a stop by his brother at the top of the stairs. "Brother, why did you have to go so fast?" He paused again to catch his breath a little bit better before turning and giving his brother a sour look through his eye glass. "We don't have to be in a hurry, you know! It's not like the guild is going to leave with out us."

"Heh, says the dude who didn't want to be here in the first place," scoffed the older Beldum, floating past his brother and towards the pink building. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this started."

"Nurf," the younger Beldum could only mutter, before slowly forcing him self to follow his brother. Ahead, before the large Wigglytuff-shaped building, a large hole with a grate covering it so no one would fall in. "B-brother, do we _really_ have to do this today?" questioned the smaller, giving a gulp and a frightened look as they stopped before the grate. "I'm not too sure about this."

"That's what you said the _last_ several times, Gizmo," Shock said as he held back a whine in his voice. He turned to face his brother with an almost serious expression. [However it was hard to do with only one eye and no mouth.] You _know_, it could be _much_ worse." At that Gizmo again gulped.

"How worse?" he asked neurotically, backing off a bit and unconiously sliding near the grate. With a smirk, his brother said in an overly loud voice, although low enough for any people nearby not to hear,

"WE COULD BE EATEN BY MONSTERS!"

"EEP!" Gizmo cried bounding away from his brother's loud voice. He seemed to have a heart attack at the sound of his brother's loud voice, and quickly dashed away, over the grate without realizing he had done so. Instantly a voice wafted up from inside of it.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" a voice cried from underneath, Gizmo still quivering from his brother, whom was chuckling at his victory. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?..."

"Er?" Gizmo asked shaking as he looked down the grate. However it was too dark to see down and probably too far anyway. However, who ever was down there could see him perfectly fine, enough to see his footprint.

"…. The footprint is Beldum's! The footprint is Beldum's!"

"Er-er, brother, I can't do this!" Gizmo finally managed, backing off of the grate quickly to make sure that who ever – or _what_ ever - was down there wouldn't say anything more to him. "I-I, erm, I don't think I can d-do this j-just yet." The small Beldum quaked and quivered, and if his eyeglass wasn't magnetized to him, it would fall right off and break on the ground. Shock merely gave a groan and rolled his eye.

"Fine, fine, okay," he said calmly. "What you plan on doing, then? I mean, I still want to join the guild, you know! And honestly, you're not helping at all." Shock quickly placed his legs on the ground, looking to be standing straight up, and mentally crossed his arms as he gave his brother a stern look. Obviously he didn't plan on giving on too quickly. Gulping, Gizmo took another look towards the guild before placing – or rather levitating – an odd piece of stone in front of him. Shock leaned over to give at look at the strange piece of stone.

"I thought my treasure would be able to help me this time," Gizmo muttered aloud, eying the rock on the ground. It had a strange pattern bearing on the top, of which was completely smooth. Which was unlike the sides, of which were rough and rugged, and even Gizmo was sometimes surprised that it could stand up on it's own. "But…. But I guess I was wrong, huh?" The larger Beldum slightly jumped at the question, and cleared his throat as he levitated back up.

"Erm, Gizmo," he said, getting his brother's attention. "Why don't you go to the beach to calm down? I-I mean, you know, we could always try later."

"R-REALLY?" Gizmo said, slightly surprised and happy as he turned back to his brother gleefully. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling widely. "O-okay, I'll make sure not to take too long." Quickly he turned to pick up his treasure before turning and nearly zooming down the stairs.

"I'll be waiting down by the watering hole," Shock managed to shout after his brother before he got out of earshot, before slowly following his path down the stairs although not as fast; he was too big, and would likely hurt someone if he happened to fall or go too fast. It was hard to stop for him, if you didn't guess.

However, the Beldum seemed too distracted by the guild and fright to notice anyone in the bushes nearby. Quickly the bushes rustled, and two Pokémon appeared, stopping where the Beldum once stood.

"Hey, Poison, did ya hear 'bout what the kid said 'bout that rock 'oh his?" asked a small, black dog-like creature as it wagged its tail happily at the thought. [What ever that may have been, no one would want to know.]

"Why yes I did, Roman," the large lizard-like Pokémon said with a nod, giving a very toothy grin that seemed totally un-natural. "And you know what we have to do to get it, right?" The Chameleon grabbed the air and clenched his fist with a sinister chuckle that didn't mean much good for anyone.

"Yup yup, let's do this thing and follow 'em!" yipped the Poochyena, wagging his tail happily at the thought of their mischief. And with that, they were off, showing no good for our heroes in the near future.


	3. Chapter Two

The Beldum gave a sigh as he waifed down to the beach, Peliper and Wingull squawking in the distance. Bubbles glittered and danced in the breeze, taking no time in going to any certain place. Many of their reflections shimmered off of the ocean water, the making them glitter a beautiful color; they were all like rainbows as they twinkled like fireflies or faries. It was a magnificent sight that would make you loose your breath, Gizmo thought as he slowed to a stop near a large rock on the beach, his usual spot when he came down here to think or relax. It was really peaceful and nice, in a thought; not many people ever visited the beach unless they were going into the cave near by for rookie missions from the Guild or just to explore. Which was why he liked it so much; there weren't many people there, no one to bother him.

Gizmo gave a hearted sigh, his mind washed away with the sight. He didn't get why his brother didn't like it here; it was so scencre and quiet. And the scenery during the evening was one you would remember for a lifetime….. While his older brother was much of loud, noisy, and often incompetent, and really quite the opposite of his younger brother. Gizmo never had the heart to tell him, but Shock could be a little obnoxious when it came right down to it. He was loud, which often gave his younger brother a headache. He was headstrong; he never listened to what his brother had to say, even though he could be very important, such as a warning or what not; which was of course usual for him. And he often rushed into things without thinking. That could get your self hurt if you weren't careful. Then again, Shock did have a higher Defense than he did, so really it didn't hurt him as much such as when he used Take Down. So really, that was a plus for him, he could only guess. Where as anything with the word Special in front of it, Gizmo had upped; maybe because he was smaller, or because he was much smarter with his moves and items that he held on him than his brother was. He couldn't really guess on that part.

Thinking about his brother, he could only sadly remember the Guild as well. The Guild… Ever since they washed up on the beach a few months ago, Shock had eagerly wanted to join the place because of the stories he heard from the towns' folk. Of course Gizmo thought otherwise; he knew that they should probably find their way home as soon as possible, even though Gizmo would be less welcome than his brother would be. The small Beldum held back a sigh of sadness; yes, sadly, his brother was more wanted than he was. Maybe because he was stronger than his younger brother; Gizmo often got picked on by bullies back home, although he could never stand up for im self; his brother was the one to do that for him. He loved him because of that, sure, although the thought of merely being ignored again….. Sure, staying in Treasure Town and _perhaps_ joining the guild….. That did sound like a _much_ better plan than going back home. Home wasn't meant for them, obviously.

A sudden sliding sound, and again his "little" treasure was on the ground, the Beldum looking at it longingly. He had found it merely while he and his brother were exploring back home, and while Shock didn't think anything of it, Gizmo _knew_ that it was something special. What _kind_ of special, he really didn't know. Which was one reason why part of him wanted to join the Guild in the first place; perhaps that by joining the Guild, traveling, and doing missions as his brother wanted, he could find out what this Relic Fragment was, and where it came from. Eying the piece, he could merely wonder _why_ he couldn't do this; he thought that having this would help him in joining the Guild.

**"I thought this would help make me more brave,"** Gizmo said aloud, to no one in particular. "**I thought I would be able to join this time; I won't be able to become smarter than I already am unless I travel around. My goal will be useless if I don't go at it, right?"** The small Pokémon gave a sigh before picking his Relic Fragment back up before looking back at the sky; if there were any more bubbles, they would have blanketed the sky. But Gizmo didn't mind; they were all so pretty. **"If only everyone else could see what I see,"** sighed the Beldum, before shaking his head. [Which technically was his body, his "head" was so connected to his body he could barely move it.] **"I can't believe I'm such a **_**coward**_**! Oh, if only I wouldn't have to make these stupid descions by my self."**

As if on cue, a groan sounded; Gizmo gave a startled sound, almost too high pitched to be a males as he frightendly looked around. He never liked being surprised, nor did he when he didn't know where it was coming from. He first looked back to the stairs, then behind him, then down to the other side of the beach…. Wait, was that a body? Gizmo gulped, realizing it to be what looked like a Dusclops fainted on the beach. Slowly Gizmo looked around to see if anyone else was around – if he was so lost in thought that he let someone get attacked, the attacker –or attackers – could come back and get him too because he was a witness – before staring back at the fainted Pokémon. He knew he should help it, but he didn't know if it was a good Pokémon or not. And he couldn't just leave a wounded Pokémon there on the beach. With another look around and a gulp, slowly Gizmo waifed over to the passed out Pokémon, mute for a minute as he looked it over.

**"E-erm, excuse me! H-hey, are you **_**okay**_**?"** Gizmo asked in a moderately loud voice, gently trying to give the Ghost Type a nudge with his head without freaking out. **"Hey, c-can you hear me? P-please, wake up!"**

**"Urg, huh?"** finally came a response form the fainted Pokémon, and slowly began to move. His almost small arms – thinner than a usual Dusclops – slowly hoisted him up, and for a moment he looked as if he was in some amount of pain. **"Neh, W.. What **_**happened**_**?"** asked the Beckon Pokémon as he wavered up from his knees, his left hand touching what would be his forehead. In all honestly, he looked more confused than the Beldum did frightened, however Gizmo could only give a sigh of relief.

**"Thank **_**goodness**_** you're okay!"** Gizmo exclaimed with a relived expression. **"For a minute there, I thought you were really hurt. Or worse!"** The Beldum gave a nervous chuckle before looking around. **"Erm, speaking of which... How did a Dusclops like you end up in a place like this?"**

**"**_**Dusclops**_**?"** the Ghost-Type exclaimed, giving Gizmo a funny look. /"W-what're you talking about? I'm…. I'm a human, aren't I?"/b

**"Human?"** Gizmo questioned before a small chuckle. **"You must be delusional. You look like any normal Dusclops to me. Well, except for the eye, at least. Other than that... Well, I don't even know what a "human" looks like, to tell you the truth."**

Quickly, the Dusclops looked into the ocean the stood next to, and he could help but mope that the Beldum was _right_; he _did_ look like a Dusclops. But…. But _why_ Wasn't he supposed to be a human? Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't remember. He felt so confused, he really didn't know _what_ was going on right now. He blinked once, hoping that he was seeing an illusion, however his mind wasn't playing tricks on him; he was still a Pokémon. How strange; if he was a Pokémon, then why would he have the memory of being a human and nothing more. The Dusclops gave a sigh as Gizmo spoke.

**"You must just have really bad amnesia or something,"** Gizmo piped up, making the Dusclops bring his attention back to the smaller Pokémon. **"I've heard people with amnesia whom begin thinking something totally different than who they were before, so I wouldn't be surprised if you... Oh, sorry I'm rambling on, aren't I?"** Gizmo gave an apologetic chuckle. **"Sorry, I tend to do that. You can tell me to shut up if I start to annoy you."**

**"No, no, it's alright,"** the Dusclops said in reply, and almost felt sorry for the little guy; he could honestly tell he was nervous, though he couldn't tell what for. He couldn't read minds…. Hopefully. **"I don't know if I've ever heard worse, so I really can't complain."** The Beldum gave a chuckle in return, and for a moment he seemed to relax.

**"You know,"** Gizmo said slowly, **"for a minute there I thought you were a bad Pokémon. But I guess I was wrong, huh?"** The Beldum chuckled, although the Dusclops held back a face. **"My name's Gizmo, by the way. Do you have one?... Or can you not remember that?"**

_'My... Name?'_ the Dusclops thought, looking down to the sand in a train of thought that wouldn't come back to him. _'I know I have one, although I can't seem to remember it directly…. Why can't I?'_

**"If you can't think of it, no worries,"** Gizmo said reassuringly. **"I don't mind being told later. Although... You're lucky I'm not my brother. He doesn't have enough patience, I should warn you."**

**"No, no, it's okay,"** said the Dusclops, popping his head back up to look at the Beldum again, a small smile on his, erm, face. **"My name's Dolland."**

**"Dolland?"** Gizmo repeated, and not it was his turn to become lost in thought. **"You know, I've heard of a lot of names, although I don't think I have heard of the name Dolland. He he, well, you defiantly are different."** Dolland gave a small grin at that; well, at least he knew that he wasn't normal, which he hoped was a good thing on his part. **"You know, now that I think about it,"** Gizmo continued almost gleefully, **"Your name is pretty unique. Kind of like me. Not my brother, though; his name is Shock."**

Shock? Gizmo was right….. That name really didn't sound too unique. Dolland seemed to ponder to him self for a moment, obviously confused. [Not on the subject of names anymore, obviously.] So wait…. H e washed up on a beach, when Gizmo happened to pass by? Well, then what happened before that? How did he manage to fall into the ocean, that washed him here? It was really confusing, almost making his brain hurt just thinking about it. This was defiantly a hard mystery to figure out, especially if you didn't have your memory with you.

**"You know, you're lucky I found you when I did,"** Gizmo said, breaking Dolland away from his thoughts. **"I was coming here to think, when I noticed you here. No one really comes here that often, so you could have been here for, like, a long while."** Dolland again smiled; now Gizmo seemed relaxed, and what ever he was worried about, he apparently wasn't anymore. **"Me and my brother, you see, we were planning to join the Guild here. We have been trying to for the past few months. I was hoping my treasure would help me this time- "** gently Gizmo set his Relic Fragment on the sand to show Dolland, **"- but it really hasn't helped. It has a really strange pattern, and my brother and I found it while we were searching... erm, back home."**

_'He's right,_' Dolland thought, looking over the rock with the strange pattern atop it. _'I really haven't seen a pattern like this…. I think. I wonder where this could have come from. Probably not from any normal place; maybe it's meant for something.'_ Gently Gizmo picked back up his treasure and continued speaking.

**"I know, I am a coward,"** he spoke. **"I really don't have a lot of courage; my brother is the one who has all of that, and he's the fighter out of the two of us, too."** Gizmo sighed. **"I guess I'll never be able to join the Guild with him, huh?"**

**"Nonsense,"** Dolland said in a fairly large voice, startling Gizmo and a few nearby Krabby still blowing their bubbles. **"You know, if you're always down on yourself, you really won't be able to do much in the future; what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, that's what I think."** Gizmo blinked for a moment.

"**Y-you really think so?"** he stammered out, before his sad expression again turned to a happy one. **"Gee, Dolland, thanks for trying to cheer me up."** He spoke happily that time, making Dolland smile as well.

However in the next moment, Dolland could have sworn that he heard footsteps. A split second later. He could barely remember grabbing Gizmo's shoulders trying to slow him down. Two creatures had, in a quickly dash, ran into the smaller Pokémon, knocking something out of his grip. Gizmo gave an "EEP!", however he didn't look hurt; just overly frightened as he turned to see a Poochyena and a Chameleon standing before them, evil grins on their faces.

**"H-hey, what was **_**that**_** for?"** Dolland spoke up in an angered voice, obviously not happy in what they had just done.

**"Never mind **_**that**_**,"** said the Chameleon cold-heartily, and quickly dashed forward. **"We'll be taking this,"** he said, as if in an order, picking up the Relic Fragment off of the ground with an evil grin.

"**H-hey,"** Gizmo finally peeped up, moving forward slightly. **"M-my treasure. G-give me that back!"**

**"And what're ya gunna' do 'bout it?"** retorted the Poochyena, stepped forward with a slight growl. Instantly, Gizmo squirmed, backing off with a frightened look. Both Pokémon laughed.

**"See Roman, I told ya!"** snorted the Chameleon. **"That kid is a total coward! Getting this from him was so **_**easy**_**!"**

**"Yeah, guess ya were roight, Poison,"** nodded the Poochyena in return. **"Now let's get outta 'ere 'fore anyone catches us!"** The Chameleon merely nodded, and instantly they dashed past the two other Pokémon, Dolland still quite stunned, and into the nearby cave.

**"W-wait!"** Gizmo meekly cried after them, but it was already too late. Gizmo gave a slight sob, obviously sad that he couldn't stand up for him self. [AGAIN.] **"Oh no!"** he cried sorrowfully. **"My brother's going to be really mad I let them take that from me like that! Oh, what am I going to **_**do**_**?"**

Instantly Dolland felt a pang of sadness. He knew that he probably could have done something to stop them, although eh really didn't know what that was. And now the Beldum had lost his treasure, he seemed more than just upset. After a moment of thinking, and Gizmo moping, Dolland finally spoke up to the Beldum.

**"H-hey, you know,"** he said slowly, waiting for Gizmo to sniffle and turn before speaking on. **"I-I can help you. I mean, it's the least I can so since I really didn't do anything to stop them either."**

**"R-realy?"** cried the Beldum, over-joyed. **"Y-you'd do that for me?"  
><strong>Dolland nodded, making Gizmo nearly jump for joy. **"T-thank you, t-thank you so much!" I won't be able to do much, though I'll watch your back so no one will jump you."**

**"No problem,"** chuckled Dolland, somewhat happy for helping the Beldum

Quickly shock turned and led the Dusclops into the Beach Cave, a small jingling sound following them in. And who knew that this small adventure would start a journey of many great adventures and clues to their mystery.

One man once wrote: **"A journey of a thousand miles, starts with a single step."**


	4. Chapter Three

"I do not really like this idea so much anymore," muttered Gizmo, slipping through yet another doorway that led to yet another room in the Beach Cavern. And really, Dolland couldn't agree more.

For a cave, the place had a _lot_ of water; several pools lay in different places, and even the walls seeped water here and there. And there were a _lot_ of water types. Mostly Shellos and Kabuto, but still, there were a _lot_ of them. However, Dolland wasn't planning on giving up just yet; he really felt like he needed to help this little Beldum – no matter how much of a coward he was being. It just felt right, really. Therefore, Dolland kept pressing on – much to Gizmo's surprise a few times – into the next area, hoping that they were closer to the end, where those two mean Pokémon were. [However Gizmo obviously wasn't too egar to get there too quickly.]

It was really confusing, really; it seemed that as they got deeper, everything kept changing. Nothing was the same, which made Dolland quite annoyed; it was hard just getting through one area as it was, but everything changing on them was making it harder than it should have been. After getting amnesia, trying to remember where you are and to watch your back for any enemies was more challenging than it usually was. And the Pokémon there were just as brutal; although they didn't run into many, the ones that they _did_ run into all wanted a battle, and often attacked without warning and even when the two Pokémon didn't see them coming. Dolland was getting quite annoyed with that, too; hasn't anyone ever heard of common curdosy? Obviously not, seeing as how they acted around strangers.

Giving a sigh, Dolland let his eyes venture around the damp hallway they were now in, Gizmo unnaturally close behind him. He was obviously freaked out already by being attacked – even though he said that he had Dolland's back – and was now looking to Dolland for some sort of protection. What kind of protection, well, Dolland couldn't really read minds, therefore which really didn't help much with him not saying anything. And freaking out, you couldn't forget freaking out.

"Oh my Arceus, did you hear that, Dolland?" Gizmo asked a little too fast, stopping in his tracks. Dolland had to stop, too, although it was to try to figure out what the Beldum had said before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't hear anything," he said in a lie, hoping that his companion wouldn't freak out. "You just must be hearing things."

"Oh, I _know_ what I hear!" Gizmo scorned in a slightly angry voice, although still quivering to the thought of being ambushed again.

Merely Dolland rolled his eye, turning to walk again with Gizmo close behind. However, Dolland thought that perhaps that really _were_ hearing things; there wasn't any noise after that as they walked down the hall, the end in sight. So he just thought that perhaps there was nothing to worry about for the rest of the trip. This was a very brutal lie, none the less. Just as they exited the hall into a small room, the sound – more like some sort of cry – went off again. Gizmo eeped as he looked around with an overly-frightened expression. Just as Dolland turned to see one side of the room, he saw a pink flash out of the corner of his eye, and quickly turned to follow it. Gizmo again gave an eep and backed away quickly, almost running into the wall as Dolland came face to face with a monstrously terrible… Shellos. It was a Shellos. And by the look on its face, it really didn't know what as going on either. With Gizmo trembling behind him, Dolland looked around with confusion before looking back to the Shellos. It looked as if it weren't going to hurt them, so Dolland decided to speak up. Again, of course, the Beckon Pokémon was wrong.

The Shellos launched forward with a hard Tackle attack. Gizmo quickly backed up as to not get hit, leaving Dolland to fend for him self. [What a great friend, huh? And he promised to help him.] In a slight panic, Dolland flinched, using his arms to try and cover his body. However, the Shellos easily fazed through with a yelp, Dolland being lucky that Normal Type moves could not affect him. How convenient. After a moment, Dolland shook his head and turned towards the Shellos, of who had gotten some recoil due to the fact that it had rammed into the wall nearby, wobbling as it tried to stand up. It wasn't done yet, and quickly turned back to Dolland for another attack; this one was just a normal attack, meaning Dolland would get hurt. But instead of flinching again, the Ghost-Type gulped and, coiling a fist, went for a swing at the one coming Pokémon. A sudden crackling and sparking sound erupted, and electricity covered his fist.

_'Gah….. So I really __am__ a Pokémon,'_ he said in thought as the Shellos landed with a _thud!_ on the hard ground, whritering in obvious pain due to it not yet being immune to electric type attacks. Dolland merely blinked, now looking to his fist as Gizmo gave first a sigh of relief, then a small cheer.

"Wow, that was kind of cool," Gizmo said as he floated over to his companion, making Dolland have to shake his head in order to pay attention. "Although, you know you probably could have done that earlier to save us some time from battling. But that's okay."

Gizmo giggled, however was still nervous from the battle. And from perhaps Dolland using a random move that he hadn't seem him use earlier. Dolland could only give a small smile back before finally dropping his arm back to his side. Well, at least he knew what little he could do now. He didn't know if there were any more "attacks" he could use, although he had to think about it later; he knew they were really close to the end of this dungeon.

"Now let's get out of there before we get ambushed again," Gizmo suggested worriedly. Dolland merely nodded, and quickly they were on their way, which really no one could blame them; being ambushed was usually a whole lot of crap if thought about it.

"He he, 'ey, 'ah wonder 'ow much this is wurth," chuckled the Poochyena, wagging his tail as he looked over the relic fragment. "'Ah mean, we can't jist gew out an' sell it if'in we don't wha' it's worth, ya know."

"Oh would you just stop _gripping_ over that," ordered the almost high-pitched Chameleon in a loud voice. "Then maybe I can _think_." Roman growled, standing up in a defensive posture towards his teammate.

"Well maybe 'eef ye actually 'ad some _brains_ on ya," Roman snarled, the hair on his back rising up to make him self look bigger, "thun we wouldn't be _en_ thus mess, eh?"

"Oh, so now you're blaming _me_ for this?" roared Poison as he too stood up, showing a fist and solid ivories. They probably would have started a full on fight – it usually ended up in that way, they both were so violent – when they heard a shout. Turning to see what was wrong _now_, it was the Chameleon who gave a smirk.

"H-hey," the Beldum said in a shaking voice, trying to step forward towards the criminals. Not far behind, the Dusclops stood, although looking more concerned than afraid as the Beldum was. "G-give me my treasure back!" ordered Gizmo, although he didn't look too convincing; his whole body was shaking nervously. The Poochyena smirked.

"Well look a' th's," he spoke with a snort, obviously amused. "Looks like th' coward's here f'r his lil' treasure, eh?"

"Yeah, but what is he gonna do about it?" Poison smirked in return. Gizmo merely shook from fright, backing off a little. This made Poison shake his head. "Ha, knew it. Cowards shouldn't try to become heroes." Gizmo made a slight sound – Dolland really couldn't figure out what it was – before shaking it head.

"N-no, I can't b-back down this time," Gizmo stuttered as he tried to put on a brave face, although Dolland could tell that it was just the opposite. Poor Gizmo, it seemed her really didn't have a brave bone in him, not matter how hard he tried.

"Well th'n ya bett'r be ready ta' fight us," smirked Roman, obviously happy that the Beldum decided not to run; it was obvious that either of the two hadn't had a battle in quite a while, and that this was a treat.

Before Gizmo could make a sound, the Poochyena lurched forward, his jaws opening as he launched himself up at the Beldum. Gizmo barely had time to eep, nearly getting hit by the attack if he hadn't of dodged in time. Instantly the Poochyena hit the ground with a _thud!_, giving a muffled yelp with his face in the ground. Gizmo gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank _goodness_ for my Lax Incense," he muttered; a Lax Incense lowered the foe's accuracy, in which since Gizmo really never wanted to get hit, he carried it for a better chance of, of course, not getting hit. [He was slightly slow, however more agile than his brother, whom was _much_ larger than he should have been, while Gizmo was smaller.]

"Nice job," Dolland complemented with a chuckle, making Gizmo smile slightly.

"Stupid idiot," muttered Poison, his right arm and hand turning a metallic shine as Roman barely managed to stumble back up to his feet, wavering as dirt fell from his face. "Can't do nothing for him self, can he?" With a sudden lurch, the Chameleon dashed forward, holding up his now fully encased arm, a smirk on his face. "Take my Metal Claw!" he announced, dodging for Dolland with a fierce strike.

"Oh no! Dolland, watch out!" Gizmo was barely able to spit out, Dolland turned turning to see what he was yelling about. Gizmo could merely close his eye, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Dolland did as well, however held up his hands in a block….. For nothing.

"What the _hell_?" shouted Poison in a slightly distressed voice. Dolland slowly opened his eye, to see the Chameleon floating there as he thrashed in mid-air, a light-blue color lining him. "G-get me _down_ from here, or I swear to Arceus…!"

"Wow, Dolland!" Gizmo exclaimed, "I didn't know you could use Psychic!"

"Psy….chic?" Dolland repeated slowly, blinking for a moment. Now that he thought about it, however, the more the Chameleon trashed, the harder it was to keep him up. With a slight face, Dolland gave a huff and pushed his arms forward as he dropped the Psychic. Instantly Poison went flying backwards, landing with a loud _crash!_ into a bunch of large rocks. "Eh, looks like that hurt!" Dolland could only think aloud, slightly flinching. However it was better than _them_ attacking _him_.

"Hey, that was….! Erp," Gizmo stopped him self as he turned and quickly backed away from Roman, of whom was now able to stand without wavering. He was snarling, which meant that he was obviously not too happy that he had just done a face plant to the ground. [Or should I say face-ground?]

"Why ya lil'…. Who do'ya think ya are?" the Poochyena managed, the hair on his back raising a bit too overly. "None the matter! I'mma get chu' anyways!" With a slight roar, the Poochyena lurched forward, again trying to aim forward to Gizmo. Dolland was about to rush to help him, when within a few seconds, Gizmo's face turned from being scared to false heroism. With a gulp, the Beldum instantly lurched forward as well in a Take Down, and in an instant the Poochyena fell to the ground with a yelp. However Gizmo seemed to be in pain for a moment before shaking it off.

"Take Down gives recoil to the user," he seemed to explain as Dolland stepped forward to see if it was alright. "That's why I don't like using that move; it always seems to hurt me more than it does the opponent."

"Who's gonna be hurting more, hot shot?" came the sudden voice of Poison; he stood in a slight mess several feet away from the rubble he had create when he smashed into the rocks. He now had a sour look on his face, and it looked as if obviously he wasn't going down without any revenge to the two noobs. "Oh, I believe it's you. Now if you don't mind getting you _shit_ straight, you can give up now or die."

However he barely gave them time to think, as his cheeks suddenly puffed up. With a large breath, he sputtered a large blast of fire forward, the walls of the room lighting up more than usual due to the reflection. Instead of dodging like Gizmo had done, Dolland held up his arms with a brave face, half expecting Psychic to do it's work. However he merely got blasted backwards, barely able to stay on his feet. He managed to catch him self on a large boulder by balancing and kicking forward with his feet. But it looked as if blocking with his hands _wasn't_ such a good idea; they looked slightly burnt, and they hurt to clench. Poison gave a smirk.

"What? All burnt up?" he snorted with obvious victory in his eyes. "O f course; doing a stupid thing like that will only get cha' hurt, kiddo." Kiddo? Oh, he seriously did _not_ just call him that. That was kind of rude, really.

"C'mon, ya'll 're _n'ver_ gonna win," Roman announced, barely able to stumble over to his companion; he looked more injured than Poison, however he must have been more headstrong to keep him up this long; his front left leg looked more injured than it should have been.

"W-who says?" Gizmo barely was able to say, again shaking with fear. Well, what a hero huh? Dolland managed to walk forward, however now his back hurt as well. He had to stop nearly a few feet behind the Beldum, it was starting to hurt him a little too much.

"Says us!" Poison laughed, before looking towards Roman. "'Ey, how about our little combo in order to finish them off, huh?" he smirked. Roman nodded eagerly.

"C-combo?" Gizmo stuttered, backing up a bit. "W-what kind of combo?"

However he got his answer sooner than wanted; suddenly Roman turned and kicked up a whole of a lot of sand than once could handle, as Poison let loose a large amount of fire from his mouth. The heat and fire lurched the sand forward, crystallizing it into large and sharp pieces of glass that looked as if it could really hurt somebody. [Which it most likely would of course.] Dolland could only fearfully see that because he was farther back than Gizmo, that it would hit him first; that and it was mostly aimed at him as well. And it didn't look as if he were moving anytime soon.

"Gizmo, watch out!" Dolland managed to shout, however the attack was too close, and Gizmo could only turn and flinch as he waited for the on coming attack that honestly never came.

In a flash of anger, Dolland closed his eye tightly as he tried to concentrate on using Psychic. He didn't want his friend to get hurt. However, what he used wasn't entirely what he had planned. Rocks went flying, and the next thing he knew, Gizmo was okay; and strangely, the other two weren't. They were surrounded in a pile of rocks – or at least some – as it looked as if both were hurt.

"That hurt," Poison groaned. "Yup, that defiantly hurt." As the two tried to stumble up, obviously loosing balance a couple of times, Gizmo looked at his companion with shock.

"D-Dolland," he stuttered, "w-what was that? A-and how'd you do that?" Dolland could only blink as he asked him the question, not knowing fully how he did it, either. He looked down at his hands, then back up to Gizmo, but before he could try and find an answer to his question, there came a spat from the Chameleon.

"Stupid, do-gooders, in our way!" he said in a very displesant voice, and at first Dolland was worried that he would attack again. However, he reached back for something, the next thing he knew, that Relic Fragment was skidding to a halt in front of he and Gizmo. "Take yer stupid….. What ever it is! We don't need it!"

"Y-yeah!" stuttered the Poochyena, seeming to barely be able to stay on his feet as he growled nervously. "L-let's get outta here!"

Quickly enough, they took the cowardly way out; dashing out the exit before the two could realize what had happened. Dolland blinked; did they just win? Yeah, yeah they did. He thought. His thinking, however, was interrupted by Gizmo giving a cry of glee as he lurched forward, picking up his Relic Fragment before anything else could happen to them and it.

"Eeee!" the Beldum practically squealed; making Dolland stifle a laugh. "I can't believe I got it back! I can't believe it!" After a moment of gloating his triumph, he turned to Dolland with the upmost look of thanks. "A-and thank you, too, Dolland. I don't think I could have gotten it back without you."

"Oh no, it was nothing," Dolland said. "I was glad to help. But…." The Ghost type looked around the cave wearily, noticing that they could see out into the ocean. "… You think we could maybe get out of here before we finish this conversation?"

"O-oh! Yes, of course!" the Beldum laughed as he learched forward and made it way towards the exit, Dolland close behind.

Overall, it was fun. Even though neither of them wanted to admit it.

6


	5. Chapter Four

They returned back to the beach quickly; Dolland didn't feel like staying in the cave longer than they needed to, and Gizmo didn't really need to say much, seeing as he was going faster than the ghost type Pokémon could walk. That slightly frustrated Dolland, however he couldn't blame him. He didn't want to get attacked by more Pokémon on their quick escape route out, so they were all good. When they made it back onto the beach, everything looked the same as it had been before. Well, minus the Krabby blowing their bubbles of course. But that was alright.

"Thank you again, Dolland," said the Beldum for the nth time. "I...I really can't thank you enough." Gizmo had already sat the Relic Fragment back on the ground, and for the most part, kept looking down at it. "Y-you see, I was hoping to join the guild with my brother so I could find out where this came from. I'm not all up for adventuring; it's my brother that likes to do that. But I thought that if I joined the guild, I could find out there it came from. But I can't work up the nerve to do so."

The Beldum sighed, and picked up his Relic Fragment. Dolland was about to reply with something to try to cheer Gizmo up, but a shout cut him off before he could say anything.

"Hey, Gizmo! What's takin' you so long?"

Both Pokémon jumped, and Gizmo turned around to face where the voice had come from; however he didn't seem at all surprised or scared as he thought he would have been. Instead, it was Dolland who was surprised. It was another Beldum that looked just like Gizmo, however was remotely bigger than he was –Gizmo was slightly dwarfed by him, in fact - wearing what looked like a scarf and had a small scar-like piece missing from the top of its head.

"O-oh, sorry brother," Gizmo was quick to apologize to the other of his kind. "I-I kinda got caught up with…. Stuff."

"Yeah, well, you'd said you'd be right back," the other Beldum informed, stopping in front of his brother. "I've been waiting for – Who's this?" Suddenly changing his subject surprised Dolland; however Gizmo didn't seemed fazed by the other's reaction.

"Who, this?" Gizmo asked, as if for a moment he forgot that Dolland was there in the first place as he turned to face. "Oh, this is Dolland," Gizmo informed with a laugh before turning back to his brother. "I just met him. Dolland, this is-"

"You just met 'em?" the larger Beldum seemed baffled. "What'dya _mean_ ya just met 'em?"

"W-well, Shock," Gizmo stuttered out; Dolland finally getting the other brother's name out of Gizmo. "I-I found him lying on the beach unconscious. I-I kinda helped him out." Shock looked at his brother suspiously, then to Dolland.

"….. And you made friends with him?" he questioned wearily. Gizmo nodded what Dolland guessed to be happily. Shock sighed. "Well, that's great n' all, but if we wanna get t' th' Guild and join by nightfall. Time's a tickin'." Gizmo seemed to realize why he was here in the first place, and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Oh, right," Gizmo said. "I… We should get going, then?"

"Well obviously," Shock said, sounding impatient as he turned to leave. "Can we go now, _please_? I don't really wanna have't wait." Gizmo went to follow his brother, however stopped and turned abruptly to Dolland, as if remembering something.

"H-hey, Dolland, y-you wanna come join the guild with us?" he asked, surprising both Shock and Dolland. "I-I mean, I know you have no where else to go, since you lost your memory and all… So why not come to the guild with us?"

"Wait, he lost his _what_?" Shock asked, turning around abruptly to face his brother.

"I-it's a long story," stuttered the smallest Beldum before turning back to Dolland. "What do you say? We want to create an exploration team, and I know it could help you regain your memory, if at all."

Ignoring the stares from Shock, Gizmo had a pretty good point going. He couldn't remember anything about him, except for the fact that he was a human and his name. He didn't really know where he could begin and what to do when he got to that point. Plus he really didn't know anyone else here besides Gizmo and his brother Shock – although he just met him – much less where he was. Well, this beach was a start. So, really, there was only one thing _to_ say.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter Five

If anything, Gizmo was overly happy all the way from the beach to the Wigglytuff Guild. And along the way, he managed out some explanations, too. Apparently the Guild was meant for those who wanted to explore and find treasure and help others. You got to go a lot of places; however you had to work your way up. That made Shock quite angry; apparently, he wanted to start off with the hard missions right away instead of having to work your way up. Gizmo thought otherwise; he liked the idea of working your way up and learning a lot of stuff before you went on the hard missions. Although twins, Dolland could tell that they were very different. And that almost made him smile.

When they reached the Wigglytuff Guild – after climbing up a very long twist of hills – Dolland was surprised. The building was giant, pink, and shaped like a Pokémon. It was a Wigglytuff, explained Gizmo. Well, no wonder they called it i_Wigglytuff's_ Guild. Dolland had to hold back at laugh at that thought.

"So are you are going to freak out again, brother?" Shock was the first to joke when they had came upon the Guild. Gizmo merely gave his brother a look, however said nothing in repose; possibly no comment, Dolland thought. "Alright," Shock went on, turning away from talking to his brother back to the Guild. "In order to get in, we have to stand over this grate here."

Dolland noticed it, too; a hole in the ground covered by a circle of wooden squares. It looked as if it could hold nothing on it; however it looked as if it had been there for a long time. Not weathered, merely slightly old. However, Dolland couldn't tell if the wood being used was actually wood or bamboo….

"Alright," Shock stated again to get their attention. "Me n' Gizmo'll go on first since we're both small enough t' fit."

"B-but I already went over it earlier!" Gizmo complained, recalling the memory of his brother scaring him onto the grate.

"Yeah, but they prolly' don't remember you," corrected Shock, making Gizmo muffle a groan is slight agony at having to be scared again. However, he didn't go against his twin's word, and merely floated up next to him much to his discontent. "Alright, we can do this," reassured Shock to his brother calmly before "gesturing" him forward. Instantly they floated over the grate and a split second after a voice waifed up from somewhere below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" said the voice that startled even Dolland enough to make him jump slightly. Gizmo yelped and went to back away, however stopped himself before he could do so; obviously wanting to be brave, if not for his brother.

"N-no," he stuttered out, going back to his place. "I-I have to do this."

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" said the voice again, trailing off for a moment in obvious in thought. "That footprint is Beldum's! The footprint is Beldum's!" There was another pause before another voice spoke though the hole, however Dolland could only guess that this hole connected to somewhere else in the guild; no one could climb up and down the hole every day and not need any help with doing so. "Alright! You can ENTER! But there's SOMEONE else with you. Have them step on the grate, TOO!"

Gizmo seemed to finally release the breath that neither Dolland nor Shock realized that he was holding. However, Shock didn't seem to pay any attention to it as he seemed impatient; quickly moving out of the way of the grate and trying to usher his brother off of it as well.

"You heard the, erm, Pokémon," Shock spoke, turning towards Dolland as he did so. "Stand on the grate, will ya?"

Dolland stood there for a moment still inspecting the grate. It hadn't really held the twins in a sense; they both levitated above it, although the Pokémon below could see quite clearly their footprints from where they were. Dolland wondered if he could levitate like they could, however decided quickly not to try it – he didn't want to waste anymore time then needed, seeing as how it was getting darker by the moment – and simply stood forward. The grate caved down slightly due to his weight, like a trampoline when just about tightened and you stood in the middle. Again, that strange voice sounded again from below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" the Pokémon repeated, and Dolland could only guess that it lead a boring life because it had to say the same words over and over again. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint? Erm, uhm, oh…." Dolland was really quite surprised that the Pokémon was out of words; he had known Shock's and Gizmo's footprints so easily. So what was wrong with him? The other Pokémon down there must have been reading his mind.

"Hey, DIGLETT! What's a MATTER?" asked the other Pokémon. "You got his footprint or NOT?"

"Uh, erm," said the Pokémon underneath him – Diglett – stammered out before finally answering with, "It might be Dusclops! It might be Dusclops!"

"What'd ya mean MIGHT be?" roared the other Pokémon. "What'd you think we are? We can't go off MAYBE!"

"Well, you don't really see many Dusclops around these parts," retorted Diglett. There was a moment of silence before Dolland could have sworn that he heard a sigh.

"Alright you guys seem harmless," said the second Pokémon, however he didn't seem too happy with letting a "might be" in. "You can come in."

The one thing that Dolland didn't seemed to notice was the gating in front of the doorway on the Guild entrance; so much had been going on, he had to admit. However, as the gate opened like it was hooked up on something mechanical, it rumbled enough to catch everyone's attention and even startled Gizmo.

"Ali_right_!" cheered Shock, over all seeming unaffected by the gate that just went up. "We're in guys!" Turning towards the other two, he said happily, "C'mon, let's go!"

Happily and hurriedly, he went into the guild entrance without a second thought of his comrades. Gizmo and Dolland turned to give each other a worried look about Shock – at least Dolland could guess that they were both thinking about him – before turning to follow him inside the Guild. No one wanted to see what Shock could do by himself, especially in a place such as this. They were lucky that he wasn't a spaz.

Or at least, Dolland didn't _think_ he was.


End file.
